


white lights

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running with the idea that White Pearl used to be Pink's, Steven Universe: Diamond Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: White Pearl doesn't like the ball very much.





	white lights

The white hurts.

It's a clean hurt, like the excision of a wound, but it hurts more when you see her. The pink washes out the white, but only for a moment. That's not allowed. Your smile doesn't change. Your gem throbs, like a living thing. It's not. You're not. You are white, and the pink has no bearing on you. The pink is like yellow and blue. Meaningless.

A ball. Your throat hurts, but your smile never changes. There used to be balls. You used to stand there, not white. You used to smile and laugh, not white. It doesn't matter. Those times are over. The cracks on your face splinter just a little more. The white doesn't notice. If you could feel that quiet sense of relief, you would. You feel nothing. White blankets you.

White sends you in its stead. You can feel the disappointment from across the room. Pink is tangible and slumped. For a moment, you feel the urge to comfort her. The urge dissipates as quickly as it came and you float serenely to your place. White presses behind your eye. Your smile never changes.

The dance starts. You lose yourself in the rhythm. A calm rhythm. A predictable rhythm. It lets you ignore the open wound that is pink, the weepy tinge of blue, the sharp buzz of yellow. There is only the emptiness of white and the dance that you know, step by step.

Disharmony. A blotch of pink on the dance floor. Her pet, laughing and pulling her along. A familiar energy wells up, making your hands twitch. Pink and pet, fused into one. A new color. A new being. The shock wave is immediate, and white stabs through your mind, brilliant and blinding and _angry_. So angry.

Your smile turns upside down.


End file.
